


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Approving Sheriff Stilinski, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Healing, Healing Derek Hale, I can't choose, M/M, Parties, Stiles makes Derek happy, Talk of Claudia Stilinski, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Derek is invited to the packs Christmas Karaoke party by Stiles.It goes completely different than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I'm late! It's 12:15 here! I actually have no excuse for this. today was a lazy for me and I watched movies and TV and just really enjoyed myself.
> 
> It wasn't until like 11:00 that I realized that I still had to write today. So I threw this together and I hope it isn't like a downer?!?!!?!
> 
> I kinda wanted to cry reading this but then I smiled so big so maybe it'll make you feel the same? I have no clue.
> 
> ANYWHO! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> comments and Kudos and love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

Derek doesn’t know why he was invited with the pack it’s not like they want him there. Half of them barely even want to be in his pack and the other half don’t like to be but have no other option.

 

He’d gotten a letter in the mail cordially inviting him to the Stilinski karaoke party at the Stilinski home. If it weren’t for the address and name on the envelope he’d figure such a peppy invitation would come from someone like Scott, happy and optimistic almost all the time. Instead the note was signed,  _ Sincerely Stiles Stilinski _ .

 

It’d been weird receiving the letter from Stiles and he would never admit it out loud but it made butterflies swim in his stomach to know that Stiles thought about him enough to remember him in there karaoke party invitations. Even if it was by accident and the rest of the pack didn’t even want him there, even though he was there alpha, he’d still be happy to go since Stiles at least wanted him there, although he would never admit that out loud to the teenager.

 

He decided that he would go anyway, just to see what all the hype was about and why Stiles had to send out invitations even though he has all the numbers of the pack and could have just sent a text and been done with it.

 

*****

 

He shows up at exactly the time printed on the card, 7:30, but it seems he’s late since the pack have all already arrived.

 

Knocking on the door is the most awkward affair Derek’s ever had to do. He usually just goes through Stiles’ window, he’s never knocked on the door before.

 

While he’s waiting for the weird clamoring inside to stop and someone to answer the door, he takes stock that the sheriff is home.

 

The Sheriff is in the know now but Stiles usually schedules pack gatherings on the days that the man works as not to overwhelm him. The pack can be a lot when they’re all together.

 

Lydia is the one to answer the door and they share surprised glances at each other before she flips her hair and goes inside the house.

 

The invitation said a pack gathering and although Lydia has a bind with most of the pack she isn’t actually pack but Derek ignores it because it’s not like he called the gathering.

 

He makes his way to the living room, where he finds everyone that Stiles calls his friends sitting around together. 

 

It bothers Derek that everyone is there and he’s late even though the invitation said 7:30.

 

“Great! You’re here,” Stiles exclaims. His smile reminds Derek of a light bulb, bright and blinding.

 

Derek confused by Stiles enthusiasm to see him.

 

Although he and Stiles have spent an abundant amount of time together lately and have gotten closer than Derek is willing to admit aloud, Derek thought that Stiles still was wary of him. Every time that they’re alone Stiles smells of nerves and apprehension. Derek would have thought that Stiles would have gotten over his fear of Derek when he realized that all of Derek’s threats aren’t actually going to be followed through.

 

It the beginning Derek found it hard to be around the boy because Stiles made it hard to think. Derek couldn’t focus on anything. He’d soon figured out what it was but he;d pushed it down because facing the fact that Stiles is his mate wouldn’t end well. Mainly for Stiles.

 

“I’m here,” Derek deadpans.

 

He takes the seat next to the Sheriff, figuring it’s as good a place as any. It’s either the sheriff or Scott and that relationship isn’t strong enough for close proximity.

 

The Sheriff, Derek guesses, is used to Derek’s presence at his house since he and Stiles have been working a lot.

 

“Good day, son.” Sheriff Stilinski greets.

 

Derek’s heart lurches at the endearment but he smiles nonetheless at the sheriff.

 

“Okay!” Stiles calls getting everyone’s attention, “Now that everyone’s here, I would like to sing the last song before we move on to the movies.”

 

There’s a microphone set up a the head of the large living room, and the TV that’s behind it shows a list of songs.

 

Derek observes the house while Stiles finds the song of his choosing.

 

It’s much the same as Derek remembers from the last time he was here but the decorations have changed. There are Christmas ornaments and decors everywhere and for the first time in a long time Derek checks the date.

 

December 20th.

 

He’s been so caught up in his head and worrying about the pack that he hadn’t even realized that it’s the Christmas season. It’s been so long since he’s celebrated Christmas that it doesn’t even matter anymore and he can forget it’s around the corner.

 

Stiles makes a triumphant noise when he finds his song, pulling Derek’s attention back to the present.

 

Stiles picked All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey and Derek’s heart lurches at the thought of Stiles loving someone else.

 

It’s what’s best for him but it still makes Derek sad. He’s no good for Stiles but he wishes otherwise.

 

**“** All I want for Christmas is you, **”** Stiles sings, locking eyes with him.

 

Derek’s heart stops with the longing in Stiles’s eyes and when his heart finally kicks back in as Stiles continues with the song, not taking his eyes off of him, it’s beating a mile a minute.

 

He’s positive that every wolf in the room, maybe even the Sheriff since he’s close, can hear it as well.

 

Stiles isn’t the best singer in the world but he can carry a tune and Derek’s heart warms at the sound of it. It’s soft and sweet, like honey and warm milk, but strong and firm, like mint and chocolate.

 

Derek doesn’t take his eyes off of Stiles, he  _ can’t _ take his eyes off of Stiles. He’s entranced by Stiles, more so than usual. Stiles is gorgeous as he sings, eyes boring into his own sending chills down Derek’s spine and goosebumps to break out on his skin.

 

**“** I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is… you. **”**

 

Derek’s heart leaps as Stiles closes out the song with a high note, voice wavering but perfect all the same.

 

“He means every word, you know.” The sheriff says from beside him. It’s said in a whisper but it snaps the haze Derek was in, entranced by Stiles, and he startles from his spot, nearly falling off the couch.

 

The Sheriff chuckles at Derek’s fright, “He’s just like his mother. I fell in love with her at first sight, she had a way of making the rest of the world disappear.” Sheriff pats him on the shoulder before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

 

Stiles is smiling brightly as the rest of the pack congratulate and applaud him, but his eyes keep straying to Derek’s making Derek’s heart flutter every time.

 

He’d never thought that Stiles would actually like him back. That he’d have a chance but with the way Stiles keeps looking at him, like he hung the moon  _ and _ the stars, Derek figures that if he doesn’t muck this up then he might actually get to have Stiles.

 

He shouldn’t want Stiles like he does, a possessive need that burns under his skin, to take him away and never let anything happen to him, to protect and provide for him. It’s his wolf that’s more possessive. 

 

The human side of him wants to snuggle under a blanket with the man, make cups of hot chocolate and watch all of Stiles’s favorite movies. To escape the outside world and all responsibilities.

 

Okay maybe he and his wolf side both want the same things but in a less animalistic manner.

 

Stiles gestures for Derek to go upstairs and Derek follows, heart beating a mile a minute, feeling like it’ll explode out of his chest with every step he takes in Stiles’s direction.

 

They enter Stiles’s room, Stiles closing the door after Derek enters for some semblance of privacy even though they both know that all the wolves downstairs will be listening and reiterating for the non-werewolf group.

 

“So… How’d you like the song?” Stiles asks, fiddling with his fingers, scraping his toe on the carpet.

 

“I loved it, I didn’t know you could sing,” Derek replies, he realizes belatedly that he’s blushing and that he hasn’t blushed in a long time.

 

“So… Did you understand it?” Is Stiles’s next question. He looks more nervous than he did on the first question.

 

“I think so,” Derek answers, he could be wrong, he’s pretty sure he’s not, judging by Stiles’s nervousness, but he could be.

 

“So… What do you think?” Stiles asks, hope sparkling in his eyes as he finally meets Derek’s.

 

“I think that-” Derek starts making a move closer to Stiles, “All I want for Christmas is you.” Derek sings, off key but he tried anyway.

 

Stiles laughs, loud and bright and Derek figures it was worth it.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Stiles asks, heart beating faster.

 

Derek’s heart is stuck in his throat and all he can do is nod.

 

Stiles moves closer, places his hand on Derek’s cheek and waits for Derek to close the distance.

 

Derek does, enthusiastically closing the distance between the two of them and connecting their lips in a chaste sweet kiss.

 

He may not be good enough for Stiles now, but he’ll get it all together, bring the pack together once and for all, get an actual house instead of the loft, be a better version of himself.

 

With Stiles lips connected to his, he knows that he’ll make good on his word and be the person Stiles deserves.


End file.
